sun turns people violent
by mezzalou
Summary: it is a hot sunny's day in Sydney and all the while cate and her partner and the staff of all saints have to work and soon the people turn violent .


It was a sunny day in the suburbs of Sydney, roasting and soon the temperatures where going to rise, but for most people they have to work and can't enjoy the sun but they get to treat the ones that get hurt in the sun, for heath and cate they were busy as ever, since there shift started at 8 am they have been on 3 maybe 4 call outs since they started and now the time was only ten o clock.

For cate today was horrible, just a couple of days ago she discovered that she is pregnant and the father is Mike Vlasek who she told the day after she found out from the hospital, at the moment she was feeling all the effects of pregnancy, but now the dreaded heatwave has come, now she has more to contend with, all she fears is passing out and the dehydration due to bouts of morning sickness which she has now come to hate due to getting sick once while she was out on a call out nearly scaring her partner to death, after thinking in her head she decides against telling heath about the baby since he would go all mother hen on her, so she keeps her mouth shut.

Soon they get another call out this time it's to a home invasion, where the police are in attendance.

They answer their radios and head off to the location of the call out, which is a residential street in the heart of the city, once they arrive they see two cop cars, inside one of the cars is a young man in cuff, cate and heath get out of their vehicle and are soon met by Pete Saunders the friendly constable.

"come on slow coach, get the bags from your side" shouts heath teasing his partner as she gets out of the ambulance at a slugs pace due to being tired all of a sudden.

"Hey where we heading "asks Cate?

"Well looks like we are at the right place since this is the house with all the police in it" says Heath pointing to the police and soon Pete comes over to greet them and brief them.

"cate, heath glad you're here, home robbery gone wrong, and the home owners came home to find two guys in their home, one hides and the husband sets on this guy, injuring him but he managed to disarm him and wait for us to arrive, but you do need to hurry, I think there is something else going on but I can't seem to figure it out " explains Pete showing them to the injured man.

"Hey my names cate and this is heath now can you tell me where it hurts" says Cate looking the young guy from head to toe noticing the stab wound to the abdomen.

"Fuck off bitch" shouts young guy.

"Fine let's go" says Cate grabbing her bag to leave.

"Hey you two can't leave" says Pete stepping in.

"Hey buddy look he just had an attitude with us so we are leaving, call us if he changes his mind" says Heath.

"Fine I will talk to him" says Pete agreeing with their request.

After a few minutes of strong foul mouth words and intense talking from Pete the injured man agreed to stop shouting and let them treat him, they soon attend to the man's abdomen, which has a screw driver sticking out of it, after patching the guy up they load him on to the trolley and prepare him for the move to the ambulance.

"I will ride with you in the back and the others will meet us at all saints" says Pete trying to protect his friends from the violent and foul mouthed male.

They get to the ambulance and Pete climbs in the back of the ambulance with cate, who I now tending to her very aggressive patient, bang and the back doors close, and in climbs heath in the driver's seat ready to set off to the hospital, when out of the blue a man stands in the middle of the road right in front of the moving ambulance, heath slams on the brakes making cate and Pete grab onto the nearest piece of furniture steadying themselves.

"Heath what's up mate we need to get this guy to hospital" shouts cate.

"Yeah I know the husband from the home invasion ran in to the middle of the road and now he won't move, and now he is coming closer to the ambulance, and I think you were right Pete this guy has something to hide" says Heath agreeing with the police officer.

The husband comes to heaths door opens it and punches him straight in the face, knocking him out cold against the wheel, then back doors of the ambulance, opens and the assailant steps in and closes the door scaring Pete and cate in the process, he deliberately bangs into the back of cate, pushing past her to get to the gurney, what they don't know is that the husband has stabbed cate in the side with a screw driver, then he goes onto attack the man on the trolley as it seems, but then it shows.

The husband unclips the injured man from the bed and helps him to his feet, Pete launches at the guy trying to stop him but Mr st Clair as he is known, punches him knocking him to the ground next to cate, they exit the ambulance but not before the injured man punches cate in the face two times knocking her out cold, both men leave the ambulance running off but not before letting the man in the police car escape to and all three men run off leaving the police frazzled and concerned for the safety of the community, plus they had questions about the robbery and why the husband was in on it.

Heath comes to, he wipes his eyes blinking to make his vision clear, then it all comes back to him the husband hitting him, and then it all went black, he whips his head round to the back of the ambulance to see his partner unconscious with blood pooling on her side from an entry wound and blood dripping from her eye an nose from where the injured man hit her, she lay next to Pete who is also unconscious then he look to the empty trolley, he realizes what happened, heath unclips his belt, he gets out of the driver's seat running to the back of the ambulance, but not before he shouts to the other police officers who were having a debrief, they run over to his aid , he climbs in the back and starts tending to Pete and cate.

Heath taps on Pete face trying to rouse him, after a few slaps he finally hears a groan from the officer.

"Pete can you hear me mate" says heath shaking the police officer from his unconscious state.

"Uhhhh, yeah "answers Pete in a groan voice.

"Good, how's your head" asks Heath?

"Sore, what happened" asks Pete blinking trying to clear his vision.

"Don't know I think the husband and the guys that robbed the house where working together and we were collateral damage" explains heath giving his theory.

"Ok good I will radio for more assistance" says Pete getting up from his spot, but soon he drops back to his knees when he feels a wave of dizziness.

"Ok mate sit down on the edge of that seat, but could you help me I need to treat cate she is worse than you" says Heath moving Pete out of the way to the seat near the driver's, so he could get better access to cate.

Heath grabs pressure pads and any other dressings that he could lay his hands on; he presses them to cate's side trying to stop the blood pouring out of her.

"Pete mate get over here, I know you are feeling ill after the whack you took to the head but I need to get cate on the trolley and I need help treating" says Heath pleading with Pete who reluctantly agrees to his demands and he moves over to heath, and between them both they move cate onto the trolley.

When they have cate on the trolley Pete resumes his seat at the front of the vehicle behind the driver's seat, heath starts his treatment of cate examining her best he can, and he starts on the small wound on her side where the blood is slowly pouring out from, he rips open her work shirt revealing her plump cleavage and toned abs, it also reveals a small hole on her side just below her ribs on her right side.

Heath identifies that Mr St Clair stabbed cate with a screw driver, both heath and Pete look to each other in disgust, thinking how they could let this happen to their friend, heath grabs the pressure dressings and places them against her side hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Pete mate I need help" shouts heath asking for Pete's help in treating cate.

"Yeah sure what do you need" says Pete.

"Put your hand on this bandage and put firm pressure, and while you do that I need to get a line into her hand try and replace some of the blood she has lost with fluid" explains heath getting the equipment ready to insert a needle into her veins.

"How is she" asks Pete wandering how his friend is.

"Not good at this moment in time we can't transport her to the hospital until she is stable, we need to get her blood pressure up which is at the moment below 100" explains Heath.

"So what do we do know" says Pete.

"We pump her full of fluids, and wait for another crew to back us up, and they should be with us in 5 minutes" says heath.

After 10 minutes of waiting heath and Pete hear the sound of sirens approaching, they look outside of the ambulance to see Lorraine another paramedic approaching along with two police officers who wish to talk to Pete about the progress on finding out what happened on this residential street and had they managed to capture the injured man, the husband and the third man that had gotten away after stabbing cate.

Pete leaves the ambulance and Lorraine steps in along with Bree her witty co-worker.

"Oh Lorraine thank god you're here" says Heath.

"Your welcome, now are you going to explain her injuries" says Lorraine.

"Oh yeah she has been stabbed in the side and she is way too unstable to be moved, err she is on oxygen not cleared her chest my main concern was the wound on her side" explains Heath.

"ok well let's get another cannula in, and Bree take her OBS, and you sit down and take a breath we will have you both out of here and in our vehicle as soon as you now it" says Lorraine taking charge of the situation.

"Right her blood pressure is rising and it is now 110/ 65, her heart rate is normal, and she has decreased breath sounds on the right" explains Bree removing her stethoscope.

"Good keep the fluids going and get onto control and tell them to inform all saints about stabbing" says Lorraine.

After transferring cate from the ambulance to the other, they get both heath and cate situated in the vehicle, and soon they are away to the hospital with a police escort while the three men are still at large.

After all the fluids being pumped into her veins, soon cate is waking up from her unconscious state.

"Uhhhh" groans Cate trying to move the oxygen mask from her face

"Whoa cate leave that their, can you hear me" says Heath keeping the mask on her face.

Cate blinks twice, opening her eyes all that registers to her is the pain in her head and her side is wet and sticky, she tries to move but her over protective partner is sat leaning over her head making sure she is ok, soon she feels someone else squeezing her hand, she moves her head off the comfy pillow looking to the person holding her hand and that person is Lorraine an senior colleague of hers, who has a wonderful bedside manner, cate smiles and puts her head back to the pillow.

Lorraine notices cate's head move, she moves from her seat to make sure her patient is ok.

"Cate can you hear me" asks Lorraine.

"Yeah, what happened" asks Cate.

"You were stabbed during a police break out and your fugitive patient is still at large and the husband stabbed you, but don't worry you will be at the hospital in a few minutes" says Lorraine patting her leg.

"Oh I was wondering why I felt dizzy, and why I have pain in my chest" answers Cate.

"How bad is the pain" asks Lorraine.

"Just hard to breathe, it's a bit uncomfortable but the mask is helping" explains Cate.

"Ok hang in there we are at All saints now so they will have you fixed up in no time" says Lorraine getting up and prepping the trolley for the exit to hospital


End file.
